1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot cup adapted to retain fluid contents heated for extended periods of time and more particularly pertains to self-heating a cup through chemical constituents to retain the drinkability of fluids within the cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cups and heating devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cups of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating fluids from a heat-generating container are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,565 to Ou On discloses a Self-Heating Container System. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,654 to Zellweger et al. discloses a Heating Device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,798 to Volk discloses a Self-Heating Container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,889 to Hoffman discloses a Heating Container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,096 to Walters discloses a Trigger to Activate Supercooled Aqueous Salt Solution for Use in a Heat Pack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,856 to Mifune et al. discloses a Water Heater. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,065 to McQuade discloses a Field Cooker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,981 to Burrell discloses a Portable Warming Apparatus For a Cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,028 to Gardner, Jr. et al. discloses a Hot Liquid Dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,798 to Volk discloses a Self-Heatable Container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,654 to Zellweger et al. discloses a Heating Device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,981 to Burrell discloses a Portable Warming Apparatus for a Cup. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,655 to Urso discloses a Versatile Heater for Under-Blanket Heating, Tent Heating, and Food Heating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,691 to Armistead discloses a Portable Miniature Camp Stove. U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,836 to Mifune et al. discloses a Water Heater. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,565 to Ou discloses a Self-Heating Container System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,304 to Freiman discloses a Self-Heating Container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,307 to Lee discloses a Cooking Apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe hot cup adapted to retain fluid contents heated for extended periods of time as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the hot cup adapted to retain fluid contents heated for extended periods of time according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of self-heating a cup through chemical constituents to retain the drinkability of fluids within the cup.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hot cup adapted to retain fluid contents heated for extended periods of time which can be used for self-heating a cup through chemical constituents to retain the drinkability of fluids within the cup. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.